Private Schooling
by Lady Krisie
Summary: Inu-Yasha has spent his entire 17yrs of life living as a lab rat in a scientific facility that tests demon blood transfusion on humans, advertising itself as an all boys private school and foster care. the co. hires a 16yr old super genius named kagome..h
1. Prologue: Superior?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters.no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfiction ever! FF.net decided not to let me post my other fanfiction, "The Trouble With Wolves" but I guess it's allright because its just a dream of mine, to date an Inu character. If you're interested in reading it email me and I will send it to you, or at least as much as I have done. You will receive all of my updates for that fic until you tell me to stop. Back to the fic at hand. If you read the summary you know this is an AU fic. I am trying to go as much by the events in Sengoku Jidai as possible for an AU fic but I can't say that it will be anywhere close to what happens in the series. You all want me to be quiet now so on with the fic!  
  
Ah wait! If you are a lover of Kikyo turn back now! There will be serious Kikyo bashing in this fic and at NO point WHATSOEVER will Inu-Yasha be interested in Kikyo. He will only hate her in this fic.  
  
Private Schooling Prologue: Superior?  
  
A seventeen year old boy with silvery white hair and dog ears sat quietly in a blank gray room. There were no windows or furniture. The room was a perfect cube constructed of concrete with one door made out of three feet of solid steel. Any less, it was learned, and the dog-eared boy would easily slice through it with his claws. He sat silently on the cold floor, staring blankly into nothingness as the hours passed by slowly.  
  
After sitting there for seventeen hours, one for every year he had been in the facility, footsteps echoed in the hallway outside the door. They stopped in front of the huge slab of steel acting as a door to the drab gray room. Numerous locks unlatched loudly, one by one. The door swung open and a woman's heeled shoes clicked against the hard cement.  
  
The woman was wearing a black skirt out-fit and a long white lab coat. She had her raven black hair tied back in a tight, professional bun. Her pale complexion contrasted greatly against her dark hair. Thin-framed angled glasses sat on her nose and her honey-brown eyes peered over the top of them at the lone boy sitting against the wall.  
  
He hadn't moved an inch or even acknowledged her presence.  
  
She took her clipboard in both hands and began to read over the documents. The she spoke without looking up from her current page.  
  
"Subject 7-8-2-0-3, seventeen years of age, resident for seventeen years, and this is your one hundred and seventy-first time in solitary confinement?" It seemed more like a statement than a question. She looked over her clipboard at the still form.  
  
Silence.  
  
"7-8-2-0-3, after being here all of your life, one would assume you'd find a way to stay OUT of solitary confinement by now, wouldn't you?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"7-8-2-0-3!"  
  
Still no reaction. He didn't even twitch at her sudden screech.  
  
"7-8-2-0-3, you'll answer your superiors when asked a question, do you understand?" she yelled annoyed at his lack of cooperation. She was extremely irritated by now.  
  
This time, however, she got a reaction. His shoulders begain to shake. She was puzzled as to why. Maybe he was sensitive and was crying? Or is it a side effect of the experiments? Her thoughts about what was wrong soon were answered when she heard a soft chuckling.  
  
"Feh," he looked up with a malicious grin. "Like YOU could ever be MY superior! And I have a name you know, and it's not 7-8-2-0-whatever, wench, it's Inu-Yasha," he stated, his smirk never faultering.  
  
~*****^.^*****~ ________________________________________________________________________ Should I continue this one? Let me know, I could use the feedback! ~Lady Krisie~  
  
Psycho: I will be adding my comments to this fic as well, just like the other one. You know me if you've read it. The idea came from a dream Krisie? Now I KNOW Krisie~sama's got psychological issues! Nice AU thought! I love it! 


	2. Chapter One: Furry Coats and Miko Arrow...

Disclaimer: don't own 'em don't sue me.  
  
A/N: well I tried to get my other fic uploaded by using my new high performance computer but no, it still wouldn't work. I'm gonna end up having REALLY short chapters. But don't be mad! I'll update with more than one chapter at a time if ya want. All depends on how many reviews I get. Lotsa reviews = lotsa inspiration to write and lotsa inspiration to write = lotsa updates, k? k! well on with chapter one!  
  
Private Schooling Chapter One: Furry Coats and Miko Arrows  
  
"You will adress me with respect you sad excuse for a dog!" she screeched at him, "Respect my authority! You will call me Dr. Kikyo, nothing else, understand?"  
  
"Dr. Kikyo? How about Bitchy Kikyo?" he questioned sarcastically.  
  
She was taken back a bit by that comment but composed herself quickly. Inu-Yasha, however, didn't miss her reaction. A triumphant grin appeared on his face at the knowledge that he had offended her.  
  
Score: Inu-Yasha-1, Kikyo-0.  
  
"Do you enjoy solitary confinement or something?" she asked, annoyed by his insolence.  
  
"Used to it," he shrugged.  
  
She gave him a dirty look and inspected her clipboard again.  
  
"So, you're known for your violent nature, but not as a result of the experiements I suppose," she stated.  
  
"I wouldn't know, bitch. I HAVE been experimented on my ENTIRE life. I thought you scientists were supposed to be smart! It's all right there on your handy dandy little clipboard smarty," he snarled.  
  
She glared at him and proceeded to flip through various pages.  
  
"So, you've killed all of your past ten doctors? Interesting, I see it will be I that ends your killing spree!" she said with an uncharacteristicly joyful smile.  
  
"Bitch, like you could do anything to stop me from killing you!"  
  
"Riiiiight! Now tell me, doggy, didn't you smell my miko powers? Or were you just too pigheaded to notice? You're no match for me," she said with a smug grin on her face.  
  
"Huh?" he sniffed the air for a second, then covered his nose. "Ugh! You smell terrible! What'd you do? Jump in a tank of dead fish?!" he yelled as he stood up and tried to back away from the smell.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Bastard!" she cried as she lifted her hand and sent an arrow of miko energy at him. It hit him straight in his heart and pinned him to the wall. His eyelids grew heavy as the spell began to take effect.  
  
"Bitch, at least I won't have to smell your foul stench anymore," he grinned, fitting in one last snide remark before succuming to the sleepiness that fought to overtake him. Kikyo fumed at his rude comment, cursing under her breath. A smile was still plastered on his face in his slumber, she hadn't had the last laugh after all. "Damn him," she mumbled as a man wearing a ridiculously furry hooded coat walked into the room. He looked at the teenager pinned to the wall with an invisible force.  
  
"He's smiling," he stated with a disgusted look on his face, "the spell can't be broken by anyone except you, correct?"  
  
"Yes, only mikos can see the arrow and even then it is rare that there would be one strong enough to break my spell," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good, good. Make sure this room is restricted to all but those with yours and my level of security from now on," he said as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Naraku."  
  
~*****^.^*****~ ________________________________________________________________________ Did you like?? Should I go on? Please review and let me know. And remember to E-mail me if you want me to send you my other story! I check my mail every day! I will try to update every day, but it all depends on if you guys want me to and if I can conquer my recent writers block. But don't worry, I've already got enough written of this fic for at least 3 or 4 more chapters and enough of my other one for anywhere from 10-20 chapters. But I only post one or two per day of this one and I'll only send one or two per email of the other one, unless special circumstances arise. Well I have to go to sleep, my eyes hurt! T.T ~Lady Krisie~  
  
Psycho: good good..::yawn::.I love The Trouble With Wolves her other fic, I recommend you get on her list for that story, it's good readin'! Has Inu/Kag fluff as well as an original character falling in love with one of the crew..who? Can't tell ya! Join the list and you can find out for yourself! 


	3. Author Note Sorry everyone!

A/N: hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a really long time..but Ijust got a new computer not too long ago…and my chapters aren't uploading correctly…I do not want to have to turn one short chapter into three really really short chapters so I will see what I can do in terms of borrowing a friends computer to upload my stories. Again, I am really sorry for the delay but I'm doing my best. Also, I am thinking of starting a couple other Inu fics. One will be sort of on the supernatural side and the other is just a one shot. But knowing my computer…my one shot will end up being five chapters lol! Ja ne!  
  
~Lady Krisie~  
  
Psycho: I'm getting so frustrated!!! ::grabs Krisie by the neck and lifts her into the air and shakes her repeatedly:: you need to fix your stupid computer and finish writing your fan fiction!!!! Don't start something you can't finish!! 


	4. Chapter Two, Part One: The New Scientis...

Disclaimer: …what do you think?….  
  
A/N: Thank you to those few who actually reviewed! I was planning on posting according to the number of reviews but then I thought of how annoyed I get when other authors do that…so I won't be that mean. I know it took me really long to post again but I've been REALLY busy lately. Promise I'll try to post more often. Some of you said that my story would be better with longer chapters. In actuality, two chapters at FF.net are really one chapter from my fanfic. I can try to post a whole chapter at a time but the last time I tried FF.net wouldn't let me. Well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
  
Private Schooling: Chapter 2  
  
The New Scientist--Part 1  
  
"Your office will be here, this is lab station number one, over here are the storage units…..." A woman with short cropped black hair tied with a red ribbon and bow continued her tour around the laboratory. Her nametag said YURA in large bold letters. The girl she was leading around couldn't have been any more than sixteen years old. She had ebony and azure hair tied back in a high ponytail, fair skin, and bluish-gray eyes.  
  
"…And lastly, that down there," Yura pointed a slender finger down a long corridor, while the other girls eyes landed on a large door at the end of the hallway, "THAT is the restricted area, meaning, of course, that you can't go there. Your level of security isn't high enough yet, heck, even MINE isn't!"  
  
The new girl just stared down the hall. Her eyes glazed over and the door seemed to pulsate, growing closer with each beat. Numerous different colors seemed to spiral down the hallway, beckoning her. She heard a voice call to her that was strangely familiar yet one she'd never heard before.  
  
~Help me, save me, without you I'm all alone, don't let me be alone Kago…~  
  
"Hey!" she snapped out of her trance to Yura's hand waving in front of her face, "where'd ya go there? Oh me oh my! I hope you don't act this strange ALL the time!" Yura exclaimed before bombarding the girl with questions.  
  
"So you graduated from college at the top of your class and you're only sixteen? You must be a super genius or something huh?"  
  
The girl just nodded. She didn't like it here at all. She had been told this was a top scientific laboratory that did normal experiments on medical cures and such when she applied for the job. As soon as she accepted the position, however, she learned what really went on here. They tested demon blood transfusion on human specimens, often having to "dispose" of the results. Many of the test subjects go insane. Of course, after learning the truth, she wanted to back out of the job agreement, but they threatened they'd dispose of her as well if she did. When she told them she'd rather die than destroy people's lives, they "suggested" her brother to be a perfect candidate for transfusion if she quit or told anyone about what goes on there, so she stayed.  
  
~*****^.^*****~  
  
During her break the next day, the sixteen-year-old super genius found herself wandering toward a large door with a sign that said, "RESTRICTED" above it.   
  
What am I doing here? she asked herself.  
  
She turned to leave but was frozen by that voice again.  
  
~Don't let me be alone, please stay with me, Kago…~  
  
She turned to look at the door and pondered to herself.  
  
What is with that voice? It seems so close and familiar but I've never heard it before. Why does it always fade before the sentence is finished? Kago? Could that voice be saying my name?  
  
She looked down at the manual lockpad. It looked easy enough to decode, and it was. There was a small beep and the door opened slowly. She walked into the concrete room and looked around, immediately noticing someone else in the room.  
  
A boy? And he's pinned to the wall with, with, a-an arrow?!  
  
Sure enough she could see a purple arrow of what looked like light going straight through his heart. She walked up to him, noticing his dog ears.   
  
Poor guy. By the looks of it, he's an experiment, and not very old, maybe even my age. I wonder if he's alive…  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I apologize for the short chapter but ff.net wouldn't upload it so it is split into two chapters….forgive me!!! But at least I posted them on the same day! So….on to the next chapter!!!!!  
  
Psycho: ::snore:: zzzzzzzzzzz ::mumble:: I want my fuzzy panda bear….zzzzz  
  
She has a cold lol. 


	5. Chapter Two, Part Two: The New Scientist

A/N: sorry for having to split this chapter!!!! Gomen nasai!!!!!! But here's the rest of it!  
  
Private Schooling: Chapter 2   
  
The New Scientist--Part 2  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~~  
  
~Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha~   
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and looked into the darkness. He was so tired. For the longest time he hasn't open his eyes because all he could see was darkness. But now, it was faint, but he could see a light. He couldn't move, but he didn't need to for the light was approaching him. It took the form of a young woman.  
  
~Inu-Yasha….~ she said when her face was only inches away from his.  
  
Such a sweet voice. He thought.  
  
"Who are you? Why can't I see your face?" he asked the mystery woman standing before him.  
  
She laughed lightly, the sound like a dancing wind chime to his ears.  
  
~I can't say who I am, but you'll know. Don't worry Inu-Yasha, I won't let you be alone. You must trust me. All I want if for you to be safe and happy.~   
  
A small hand reached up and stroked his cheek with a feather light touch.  
  
~Inu-Yasha…Wake up…~ She said and he could make out a smile before she faded away.  
  
~~~~END DREAM SEQUENCE~~~~  
  
"Wake up." The new scientist said softly at the same time as the dream girl.  
  
There was a pulse and Inu-Yasha's eyes blinked open.  
  
"It worked." She said to herself.  
  
"Damnit Kikyo! Get this arrow out of me bitch!" he yelled at the girl in front of him.   
  
"Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo," she told him confused. He looked at her blue-gray eyes and sniffed the air around her. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
That voice…it sounds familiar.. he thought.  
  
~Inu-Yasha…~  
  
"You're not her," he said surprised.  
  
"I told you that! My name's Kagome, Ka-go-me!" she yelled annoyed.  
  
"I don't care! Just pull out the bloody arrow already!"  
  
"Promise you won't kill me?"  
  
"Possibly," came a new voice from the door as Kikyo walked in. "You're not allowed in here girl!" With a wave of her hand she sent blast of miko energy at Kagome, sending the off-guard girl into the wall next to Inu-Yasha and held her there with crushing force. Kagome squeaked in pain as her head collided with the cement.  
  
"Now that the twit is out of the way, it's time for you to die, mutt." She said turning her attention toward Inu-Yasha, "Now I have a reason to kill you, and it will be quite easy with you pinned to that wall. Have any last words, doggy?" As she prepared to hit him with a deadly blast of her miko power, Kagome forced her hand up and gripped the arrow.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at her in shock. Her face was scrunched in pain and her teeth were gritted as she tried to speak though she couldn't breathe because of the force pushing her against the wall.  
  
"I….don't….want to see…..any…one…….die!" she wheezed. Using all of her strength she pulled on the arrow making it evaporate into the air.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped out of the way grabbing Kagome just before Kikyo's blast hit.  
  
Noticing Kikyo was preparing for another powerful blast, he settled Kagome in his arms, and trusting his speed, dashed out of the door, through the lab stations, and out the first window he saw.  
  
He landed softly on the ground and looked back up at the third story window he had just shattered on his way out. Then he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms worriedly and ran off into the forest.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review!! If no one reviews I will stop posting so please! Review!  
  
Psycho: ::mumble:: where did the pink giraffe go?? ::snore:: zzzzzzzzz 


End file.
